Confidence
by SunStorm
Summary: Confidence was not something Tyler Gage lacked. Nora was his rock. Follow up to Step Up.


A/N: I'll keep it short! The timeline for this is just after _Step Up 2,_ July 2010. Tyler would just be 21, Nora 20. Young I know, but it fits the timeline for this story and the next one planned. Remember, Tyler and Nora were up and coming at the beginning of _Step Up 2_.

Disclamier: I don't own Step Up, just using the idea for a bit!

**Confidence**

Confidence was not something Tyler Gage lacked. The beat of music seemed to pump through him everywhere he found himself. It forced itself through his veins; the flow of it would pull at him and it take him way from his worries. The roar of the crowd always revved him further, and pushed him past his limits. On the floor he knew who he was, and never doubted his next move and steps.

Meeting Nora was something that he never expected to happen to him. Before Nora, he had never looked past the day to day, but after her, he found himself questioning almost everything and making plans for a future he never thought he could have. But it was Nora's complete, unwavering confidence in him that fuelled something him to push harder for the things he wanted. He wanted more from his life, all because of her.

From the moment she pulled him onto the dance floor and started moving to the beat that Lucy and Miles were mixing; he was completely focused on her and he knew that he would follow her wherever she lead him. The beat of the club started to take over and it wasn't till she twirled around out of his grasp that he even noticed that she had pulled him into a group dance. The others around him moved in sync with one another with the rhythm of the track. He stopped moving, watching the action around him and as he tried to catch up with the steps the others were moving to.

It was the look full of confidence that Nora gave over her shoulder that snapped him out of it, and all most at once his heart started beating again. He knew that he was falling for Nora; but it was that moment that he felt he could take on anything if she just gave him that look. Maybe he wasn't just Tyler Gage from the wrong side; he could be something, even do something with his life.

Her laughter pulled him in further; he found himself shadowing Nora's swaying steps, and he felt a calmness settle over him as he was quickly was able to keep up with the rest of group. Her quick shout of "You've got it!" fired him up further and they twisted again as a group. Her rhythm captivated him and when the group broke into two with a push of her hand, and he knew that every move she made was for him.

Never one to be in the background, he quickly moved to the front and locked eyes with her and he took over to lead the group. The smile she flipped his way just fueled him further to prove that he could keep up; that he could match her step to step. When she twisted into him, he followed the curve she made, and couldn't help to whisper into her ear. They twisted tighter together and hopped along before the beat dropped out.

Time seemed to stop in the silence and the moment of doubt was back as he stood tall and rubbed his head as he took in the frozen crowd.

Once the beat picked back up, he was quicker to step into line and follow along. He followed with the beat and he let it pull him closer to her. As she moved, he found himself going against the grain of the group as he mirrored her and pulled her closer. As the crowded drowned out the dying notes of the music, his eyes locked onto hers and he thought his heart would explode.

That memory quickly flashed by as he stared into the small set of green eyes that blinked slowly back at him. He sat in the hard plastic chair holding the small bundle in his arms, totally captivated by them. He watched as they slowly fluttered closed and a small yawn escaped the bundle of pink tucked in his arms. The movement made the hat on her head slip, and Tyler moved to readjust it.

"Hey you!"

Turning his head to the right, he looked over his shoulder and he took in a sleepy Nora as she rubbed her hands over her face. The yawn that took over next mirrored the one on the bundle just moments earlier and he was taken back how similar they were.

"She yawns just like you," he stood and went to hand the baby over to her. Once she was in Nora's arms, he pulled the hat down once more and watched as Nora quietly babbled to their daughter. He turned and faced the window, stretching his arms above his head, before crossing him and leaning against the frame.

"So any ideas for a name yet?" Nora's questions pulled him from his thoughts and he turned back around. He met her gaze and cursed himself because he knew that she would be able to read his thoughts. With just one look, he was drawn back to her and was crawling onto the bed next to her and pulling the both of them closer. "You know you're going to be great at this, right?" Her voice cut through his thoughts and he turned his head into her shoulder and breathed her in.

"Nora, I just…"

"Ty, look at me." He lifted his head and took her in. She was balancing the baby with one arm and as her other hand smoothed over the back of his head and down to rest on his neck. Her eyes were wide as they washed over him and for the second time of the day, he was transported back to the moment where he first felt her confidence wash over him.

"Ya, I thought of one, but, I don't know…" he turned back into her neck and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"No, I want to hear it," she kissed his head rubbed his neck again, "please?"

Her pleading was his undoing and she knew it. He couldn't resist her, and he pulled his face back from her to take the both of them in.

"Faith…" he felt Nora's eyes on him, but his were already locked on the small green ones again, and he found he couldn't turn away from them. He heard Nora's agreement to the name whispering into his ear and the soft breathing of his newborn daughter.

Tyler Gage did not lack confidence, but Nora was his rock. And with her and Faith by his side, he felt like he could take on the world without missing a step.


End file.
